


Outsiders

by skargasm



Series: Outsiders [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe, BAMF Chris Argent, BAMF Isaac Lahey, BAMF Peter Hale, BAMF Stiles, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dark, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Revenge, The Alpha Pack, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Stiles has lost everything – a rival Pack has come to Beacon Hills and caused mayhem and destruction. Scott is unwilling/unable to handle the darkness that is overtaking the territory, clinging to the belief that there can be a peaceful resolution. But Stiles is prepared to live in the dark if it means revenge.But he is not alone. He is not the only one who has lost someone, not the only one who sees what needs to be done. And the outsiders create a formidable Pack of their own, thirsty for vengeance, and prepared to do whatever it takes.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Isaac Lahey, Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Isaac Lahey, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Outsiders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863025
Comments: 178
Kudos: 569





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mephistopholes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistopholes/gifts), [TummySassAndAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts).



> And we're off with another WiP. Thanks to Mephistopholes and Tummysassandass for prompts, insults, soundtracks and encouragement! 
> 
> Here goes!  
> Skar  
> x

”You’re doing **what**?” Stiles was incredulous, unable to believe or accept what he was hearing. 

“I’ve negotiated peace. There have been losses on both sides – “

“They killed my Dad, Scott! And Allison, Boyd, Erica – for God’s sake, Peter and Derek are out there _burying_ Laura now!!”

“Stiles – we can’t beat them, it’s just not going to happen! This is the – “

“If you say it’s for the best one more time, I may lose my mind! Who **are** you? How can you just stand there and say – “

“I offered them safe passage in exchange for them leaving Beacon Hills and not coming back. Stiles – I loved your Dad, and Allison was – but there’s just been so much death! I can’t justify risking the rest of the Pack – “ Scott rested his hands on Stiles’ shoulders and he shrugged them off, stalking away from his best friend. 

“So that’s your solution? Send them on their merry way and let them carrying on killing people, but that’s okay as long as it’s not people you know or care about, right? All’s good in the world as long as its not in front of you! Wake up, Scott! If you let them leave the territory, they’re going to do this in the next town, and the next!”

“And what, you’d rather I try to kill them? That’s not the kind of Alpha I want to be – “

“Fuck off with that shit! Laura was the Alpha here, and part of the reason she died is because she did what you weren’t willing to do! She risked everything and because you didn’t have the balls to back her up properly, she **died**! Do you think _anyone_ is going to follow you after that?” Stiles pulled at his hair, unable to comprehend what he was hearing. Scott was just going to let them murderous bastards _leave_ Beacon Hills after the destruction they had wrought – it was unthinkable! “And what do you think Peter is going to do? Because he has far less scruples than Laura ever had and she willed the spark to him – do you think he’s just going to stand back and let you have the territory that’s been in their family for generations?”

“Peter won’t be a problem.” Scott seemed so sure, so resolute that Stiles wondered what he had done.

“What did you do?” Scott refused to meet his gaze, looking slightly shame-faced. “Scott – what the fuck did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“Then – what have you agreed to?”

“Peter isn’t part of the treaty.”

“Not part of the – you declared open season on him? Jesus Christ – you’ve literally left him to the wolves!”

“You said it yourself – he was never going to accept me as the Alpha of Beacon Hills, or be willing to work with me. We _need_ this peace, Stiles. Some of us – “ Scott stopped himself from speaking but Stiles knew what he’d been going to say.

“Go on, say it – some of you still have family to lose – is that it? You’re protecting your Mom? And Liam’s family? Mason – Corey – they all have someone to lose. So, you can just pretend that none of our friends have died or been affected by this because you still have people you care about?” He stared at Scott scornfully, realising that he had never truly known his friend at all.

“It’s not like that – “

“I never knew you could be such a back-stabbing bastard!” 

“Stiles – Stiles, wait!” Ignoring Scott’s cries, Stiles rushed out of the house and headed home. He wanted to be anywhere but here.

* * *

”Where will you go?” 

Derek wiped his eyes, looking down at his hands. 

“Jackson and I have been talking – I thought maybe I would go and see him. There’s nothing here for me now, Uncle Peter – nothing but death and destruction. I thought it was bad when – when the family died, but with Laura gone – “

“I wish I could be the kind of Alpha you need, Derek.” Derek grabbed his hand and Peter held on tight.

“I know. But – you need revenge and I – I need some peace. I can’t do this any more, Uncle Peter. Ever since we lost the family, it’s like we’ve been staggering from one fight to the next. We almost lost you then you were finally out of the coma and it looked like we could start afresh, that maybe this could be home again and – “

“And the fucking Alpha Pack and their hangers on came through. I know – I get it. Jesus, nephew, at least I was unconscious for much of the aftermath – I can only imagine what you’ve been through.” He grabbed Derek round the back of the neck, pressing their foreheads together. “You will always be part of my Pack, as long as you want to be. I release you from the bonds to enable you to travel, but you are not omega, you are not alone. If you ever need me, Derek – if you ever want to come back – “ Derek collapsed in his arms, the tears finally allowed to flow freely against Peter’s shoulder. 

Peter wished he could cry, could release the emotions bottled up inside. But his tears were encompassed by a ball of rage that threatened to consume him. He would see Duke, Kali and their entire Packs dead for what they had done to his family’s land. But he was no fool – he knew McCall didn’t have the mettle to stand against them, would cave at the slightest amount of pressure. No – Peter needed to take the fight out of Beacon Hills and get his revenge away from here. And he had an idea who might help him.

* * *

Isaac stood dry-eyed, watching as Chris Argent said goodbye to his daughter. The funeral had been beautiful, but this aftermath was so painful – Argent had lost absolutely everything. His wife, his daughter – his father and sister had disowned him – he had nothing left. 

Isaac could empathise. He had thought he had found somewhere he could finally rest; new friends in Erica and Boyd; a Pack with Scott. Instead, he was left with the bitter taste of anger and hatred in his mouth for the way that Scott had turned his back on all of them, concentrating on his new pack and leaving the rest of them behind. Anyone who would question his decisions, would remind him of his failures, he had tossed aside. Isaac almost didn’t care, his mind racing with thoughts of revenge. He was done with sitting back and taking whatever others threw at him – he wanted to live his life **his** way, with people who valued him and had his back. He had had that with Erica and Boyd but now – 

“Have you thought about what I said?” He turned to look at Peter Hale, taking in the ravages on the man’s face caused by the last few weeks. Becoming Alpha had given him back the rest of his strength and then some, but he looked older, tired. 

“Do you think Chris will agree?”

“I think Chris has very little to live for – perhaps this will give him a sense of peace.”

“And you think the three of us – “

“Four.” Stilinski appeared as if from nowhere, coming to stand at Peter’s left side. Isaac was shocked – he had thought Stiles would stick with Scott. “The four of us are cunning, strong and motivated enough to get this done. To get justice for our friends and family, to prevent anyone else going through this again.” Stiles turned to look at Isaac, his eyes burning with anger in his pale face. “I want to track down every single one of them and make them pay in blood for what they did – and I don’t care how far into the dark I have to travel to make it happen.”

“Four then.” Isaac nodded, accepting Stiles’ words. He’d had very little to do with Sheriff Stilinski, but he had seemed like a fair, decent man – unlike Isaac’s own father – and the love between he and Stiles had been obvious. 

“I take it that you’ve been made aware of McCall’s decision then?” Peter moved closer to Stiles and Isaac wondered if they were aware that they did that – whenever they were in a room together, they gravitated into each other’s personal space. They shared the same devious minds and a moral ambiguity that could have been such an asset if only Scott had been able to see that the world wasn’t black and white. 

“Open season on the Hales – and anyone not within the McCall Pack.”

“And you don’t agree with how its been handled?” Stiles snorted angrily. 

“I would hardly call what Scott’s doing handling anything – he’s just passing it on to the next town and pretending that the Alpha Douches will change their ways.”

“I should warn you both that this could – and probably will – get extremely bloody. There is no room for squeamishness in what I plan to do to them.” Isaac nodded his understanding whilst Stiles gave a smile that wouldn’t have looked out of place on a wolf.

“Good. Now let’s get Chris away from there and give him some direction for all of that rage. I’ve tracked the first one of them down and want to see what you guys think of my plan.”

* * *


	2. Ennis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depictions of torture - canon level.
> 
> * * *

Ennis drained his glass, watching the woman out of his peripheral vision. She was beautiful: her skin tone was slightly darker than Kali’s, her beauty more refined – enhanced by the scars that ran down the side of her neck. She had faced danger and come out of the other side – he found that attractive. 

He had been watching her since she walked into the bar, seeming to have no idea that she had walked into a Supe’s bar. There had been a few whispers as she approached the bar, most of them dwindling to nothing when she requested the use of the bathroom and a quick snack. Not a hunter then – just someone passing through.

He stretched, deliberately showing off his muscled chest and arms in the black tank he was wearing. She noticed. And she smiled. 

Perhaps this night had not been a complete waste of time after all. There had been rumblings in the pack he had taken over – complaints about strangers in town asking questions. He hadn’t come across anything of the sort and resolved to sort out the main complainers. He regretted listening to Duke when he had told them to split up and keep their heads down. He would have preferred to stay with Kali, but she agreed that after the bloodshed in Beacon Hills a little discretion was needed. 

Kali had been thrown to find out that she’d killed the Sheriff – he’d been out of uniform so there was no way she could have known. And who expected law enforcement to be Pack-adjacent anyway? Besides, McCall was a pussy – he’d let Duke walk all over him and accepted them walking away with barely any negotiations. Ennis had no respect for someone like that. 

“So are you just going to stare blankly into space or are you going to buy me a drink?” Ennis surfaced from his thoughts to find that the dark beauty had walked up to him at the bar. He smiled, looking down into intelligent brown eyes. 

“Perhaps I’m waiting for you to buy me a drink.”

“I’m sure that could be arranged.” She leaned over the bar, the action pressing her breasts together into an enticing cleavage and revealing the base of her spine. It was an act that put her in a vulnerable position, the entire line of her back exposed to him as well as her neck. There was no way she was a hunter – they would never risk exposing their flank to an enemy. Smiling, Ennis allowed his hand to graze the curve of her ass, laughingly removing it when she looked over her shoulder at him and raised her eyebrow. 

“Sorry.”

“Not here.” She tilted her head towards the door and his grin widened. 

“After you.” He followed her out of the bar, ignoring the catcalling and laughter he could hear behind him.

* * *

Isaac sighed, watching Chris out of the corner of his eye. 

“Is he ever going to wake up?” Chris barely acknowledged his comment, sorting through the tools on the table in front of him as he smoked on an ever-present cigarette.

“Braeden may have been a little heavy on the dosage – but to be fair, he’s a big guy – she had to be sure.” Isaac turned to see that Stiles had come into the room, eating what looked like an ice pop. 

“How can you eat that? It’s practically the middle of the night! And it’s too damned cold.” 

“Not all of us need to be wrapped up in scarves and only eat organically caught Bambi!” Stiles snarked back and Isaac grinned. At last – something to relieve the tedium of waiting. 

“He’s coming to.” Chris’s words interrupted what promised to be an entertaining half-hour and Isaac straightened, moving to stand with Stiles. Chris was right – Ennis was shaking his head, slowly registering the fact that he was secured to a chain-link fence. 

“What the fuck – let me out of this!” he bellowed, eyes glowing blue. 

“Who bet on what the fuck and who bet on – “

“Shut up, Stiles.” Chris’s tone was mild. 

“Fine, fine. Do your thing, Daddy.” The scorching look Chris gave Stiles made Isaac take a step back – he couldn’t figure out what Stiles was playing at. In the last six months, he knew Stiles and Peter had started fucking but that hadn’t stopped Stiles from flirting with Chris at every turn. He was a completely different person to the one Isaac had come to know since Scott had been turned – Isaac much preferred this one. The guy before had been an asshole in a much less entertaining fashion. 

“Now, Stiles – do you really want to get Christopher all riled up before he’s had a chance to play with our guest?” Peter entered the room next, smiling toothily at Ennis. “Good to see you managed to wake up – I know that can be a struggle for you, along with remembering to inhale and exhale without Duke’s specific instructions.”

“Peter fucking Hale.”

“In the flesh. I understand you were looking for me.” Peter stepped closer to Ennis.

“Yeah, but you ran like the coward you are.”

“Strange – it doesn’t strike me as cowardly to make a strategic exit when being chased by five homicidal assholes”. Peter turned to Chris, nodding. “Feel free to begin whenever you’re ready.”

“This your resident torturer? He doesn’t smell like a wolf. What – you too scared to face me properly?” Chris moved to stand at Ennis’s side, a lit blow torch in his hand. 

“But I am facing you properly – look, see here – face to face”. Peter’s head tilted to the side. “Unlike when you and Kali failed to face my niece. You stabbed her in the back. Literally I believe.”

“That was Kali – “

“Really? You’re gonna cave _that_ quickly? For some reason, I thought there was at least a little honour amongst thieves!” Stiles spoke from where he had come to stand by Peter’s left side. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Who the fuck are you?”

“Oh, I’m sorry – I didn’t realise we were doing formal introductions. I’m Stiles – resident asshole-in-training under Peter, master of google-fu, and – oh yes, son of the Sheriff you murdering dickheads killed.” The fury in Stiles’ voice finally seemed to permeate Ennis’s thick skull and he looked concerned for a moment. Isaac could almost _see_ the moment when Ennis made his first, major error and dismissed Stiles as just human. 

“Sorry, buddy – collateral damage and all that. What – you Peter’s new fuck-toy? I heard you had a thing for buggering little boys but – “

“You shut your filthy mouth until I tell you to speak again!” Chris ran the blowtorch down Ennis’s side as he spoke.

“FUCK! Okay, okay – I’m sorry! Is that what you want me to say? Duke made things right with the Alpha – why the hell are you doing this to me?” Ennis was sweating, flexing his hands in the bonds. Seeing him do that brought a flash of how they had found Boyd and Erica. They’d been secured to a chain-link fence much the same way, their tortured bodies hanging limply in their bonds by the time the Pack received the message from Deucalion letting them know where to find them. 

“Made things right? How did you make things right for the people you killed? They were my friends – my **family**!” Isaac hadn’t even realised he’d moved forward, coming back to himself to find he had buried the claws of his right hand in Ennis’s stomach. Ennis was babbling nonsense, writhing in pain as Isaac twisted his hand from side to side. “Did you think saying sorry would make it all go away? Did you **really** think that? Or did you not even give them a second thought after you murdered them?” 

He felt hands on his shoulders, turning his head to find that it was Chris who was tugging him away. Ignoring his bloodied claws and seeming to be unafraid of Isaac’s rage, Chris pulled him backwards and away as Peter stepped forward. Chris fumbled in his pocket and handed Isaac a tissue and he realised he was crying, the repressed memories of Boyd and Erica flooding his mind. 

“That was Deucalion – it was all Duke’s idea! We just wanted the territory – there wasn’t any – “

“Ennis, Ennis – perhaps you haven’t quite grasped what’s happening here. We’re not interested in your excuses, your reasons, your bumbling attempts to pass the buck. All we really want is for you to suffer and then die. Painfully.”

“I can tell you things – I can help you find Duke and – “

“I did tell you I’m the master of google-fu, right? We know everything we really need to know about the rest of your little band of fuckheads. You were just number one on our list.” Stiles had gone to stand next to Peter again, looking up at Ennis. “But, please, don’t be flattered that you’re number one. You were just the easiest – a trial run, if you like. You’re the appetiser – actually, more like the nuts you eat at the bar before you’re seated for your meal. You’re pretty much nothing in the scheme of things.”

From his position in Chris’s arms, Isaac could see that the whole time he had been talking, Stiles had been slicing at Ennis’ chest with a blade, insignificant-looking marks that barely made Ennis flinch. 

“I’m not nothing!”

“Ah, but you soon will be. I mean, I know you think my little friend here can’t really cause much damage, but have you considered what might be **on** it?” 

“What do you mean?” Ennis was already healing from the wounds Isaac and Stiles had inflicted, his breathing calming down. 

“You’d be surprised how much you can learn about wolfs-bane from a hunter – whoops, we forgot to introduce you to Chris!! Chris here is an Argent – yes, you heard that right. From **that** Argent family!”

“Listen – listen to me, you little shit – “ Peter slapped Ennis around the face, a heavy blow that caused blood to splatter to the side before Peter grabbed him forcefully by the chin.

“Speak to him with a little more respect, you useless bastard.”

“I’m sorry! I – I didn’t know – I swear, none of what happened in Beacon Hills was planned!”

“Well, that’s insulting! Are you saying that all of that was just a fly by the seat of your pants thing? Because, I mean, I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’d far rather think that they had to put some effort into things.” Stiles held the blade up to Ennis’ face. “Have you heard of that bible saying? An eye for an eye – “

“A tooth for a tooth,“ said Peter.

“A hand for a hand,“ Stiles continued.

“A foot for a foot,” Peter finished.

“Look, please – “

“But I can’t take your father away from you. Or your sister. Or any other member of your family because you killed them all, didn’t you? Well, what family you had. I mean, that’s how you guys got your power, wasn’t it? Killing anyone who ever meant anything to you.”

“It wasn’t like that – “

“No? Do you know something, Ennis? I’m bored. I thought this would be far more interesting but you’re just – nothing. You mean nothing. Peter – finish this. We have bigger fish to catch.” Stiles turned away from Ennis as he spoke, coming to stand next to Chris and Isaac. Isaac felt his hand on his shoulder, a gesture of support that made him feel something other than the sorrow that he had been drowning in. 

“We were meant to have a lot more fun with you, but you’re not exactly a challenge. You followed the first woman to show you the slightest amount of interest and started spewing your secrets before we even got to pull out the interesting tools. Stiles is right – you’re nothing. But before you die, you can assist us in sending a message to the rest of your friends. And back home. I’m going to need you to hold still for this – I don’t think the blade is very sharp.”

Ennis began to scream as Peter went to work with the machete from Chris’s table and part of Isaac wanted to turn away from the bloody, gruesome work. He didn’t. Erica and Boyd deserved him watching.

* * *

Aiden opened the box, curiosity making it impossible to wait for Ethan to get back. Looking down, he gasped, throwing the box away from him so that it landed on the ground, the contents falling onto the carpet. 

“Aid? What’s wrong?” Ethan appeared in the doorway, holding the bag of groceries he had gone to purchase. 

“That – look at that and – “ Ethan knelt next to the box, picking up the contents. 

“Is that – “

“That’s Ennis’ finger – I recognise the ring on it.”

“Jesus Christ!”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out the gorgeous banners Winterlynne_Norvic made me for this fic!
> 
> [Outsiders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723966)
> 
> * * *


	3. Ethan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving on to their next victim..
> 
> * * *

Ethan knocked back another drink, wishing it contained something that could affect him. 

Ever since Ennis’s finger had arrived in that gruesome parcel, things had been tense between him and Aiden. They couldn’t agree on what should be done – Ethan wanted to contact Kali and Deucalion, find out if they knew anything about it; Aiden wanted to tough things out. The small werewolf community they were resting – as in, hiding in – seemed nice enough, but they had no support here whatsoever. The best thing was the anonymity: no one gave a shit if you were gay, straight, asexual – everyone minded their own business. Unfortunately, it also meant they were flying blind concerning finding out anything about just _who_ had removed Ennis’ finger. 

When nothing happened for a couple of weeks, Aiden said that obviously nothing was going to happen – that whoever had sent it was just messing with their heads and they should carry on as usual. Ethan wasn’t as sure.

He looked around the club, taking in the writhing bodies on the dance floor. He’d come here to blow off some steam, maybe find himself a willing body. Someone able to take him out of his head and just let him relax. He was about to give it up as a lost cause when a couple on the dance-floor caught his attention.

The older guy was a silver fox – salt and pepper hair in disarray, a well-kept moustache and beard outlining soft-looking lips. He was wearing what looked like black leather pants and a simple black tank, letting the tattoo on his bicep and his obviously strong musculature do all the work for him. And it was working for him: he looked like he could hold Ethan down and make him feel it. 

But the guy he was with. Holy shit, the boy looked like an angel. Strong cheekbones, incredible blue eyes and a wide mouth – there was an innocence about him that made you want to defile him. They were barely dancing, moulded together as their bodies moved in time to the heavy, thumping music. Shifting in his seat, Ethan could see that the older guy had his hand down the front of the angel’s trousers, doing something that made him drop his head back onto the broad shoulder behind him. They were in a world of their own, seeming to not give a shit that they were surrounded by people. Ethan would have given the world for someone to look at him the way the older guy was looking at the angel. 

Slamming his glass down onto the bar, he headed towards the dance floor for a closer look. Maybe if he was lucky, they would be looking for someone to play with.

* * *

Peter slammed Stiles onto the floor, cursing when his legs were kicked out from under him before he could finish him off. Landing on his back, he gasped as Stiles threw himself on top of him, pinning his hands down by the side of his head. 

“Well now you have me, what are you planning on doing with me?” He smirked at the look on Stiles’ face, relaxing beneath his weight. 

“This is not quite the training I had in mind.”

“Are you saying you don’t want me to practice deep-throating on you? Well, if you’re not interested – “

“I didn’t say that!” Stiles pushed himself to his feet, stripping off his sweatpants rapidly before throwing himself back onto Peter. 

“Someone’s all worked up.”

“What do you expect? Did you see the way they looked together? Jesus – I don’t know how Chris is stopping himself – I wanted to lick Isaac from top to bottom the way he looked tonight.” Stiles pressed urgent kisses down Peter’s neck and his chest, coming to rest with his chin on Peter’s stomach. “Do I _really_ have to wait for them to come to the realisation all on their own? The things I want to do to Isaac – the things I want Chris to do to me.”

“Am I not enough for you, sweetheart?” Propping his head on his folded arms, Peter looked down the length of his body at Stiles. 

“Don’t talk shit. You know how I feel about you even if we never say it. But that doesn’t make me blind. And don’t pretend you’re not chafing at the wait – how much longer before they accept that things could be so much more satisfying if they would just give in to how they feel?” Despite his disgruntled tone of voice, Stiles was rubbing himself against Peter’s legs, his arousal evident.

“Not everyone is the hedonist that you are, my darling.”

“Are you saying I’m easy?”

“Oh you are anything but easy, Stiles. What you are is pragmatic – you know that we may not survive this and are determined to squeeze as much joy and pleasure out of life as you can. Chris has only just begun to see that there may be time for some pleasure for him after losing everything and Isaac – Isaac is not used to being able to have what he wants.”

“And you? How would you describe yourself?”

“As an opportunist, of course. When you asked me to fuck you, help you feel something again – a decent man would have turned you away, told you that you were acting out of grief.” Peter grabbed Stiles’ hair, tugging his head back so that he could look into his eyes. “But I didn’t give a fuck what it was – I just wanted you so I took you.”

He could see the burning arousal his comment caused, the memory of their first time together clear in his mind. They’d been researching the alpha pack, wanting to know everything about them that they could find out before they made their move. Christopher and Isaac had been out gathering intelligence, leaving Peter and Stiles refining and fleshing out the current plan. 

“Are you ever going to fuck me?” Stiles’ blurted out question had taken him off guard and he’d dropped the book he was reading and turned to face the younger man. 

“I was merely waiting to see if you were just flirting or were serious. Justice is more important than emptying my balls and I would hate to have offended you by taking you seriously if you didn’t mean what your actions were implying.”

“Well, this is me saying I’m serious. Although, I haven’t exactly had a lot of experience so – you know – maybe you could take over from here because I have no idea how to seduce someone.” Stiles had been chewing at the end of a pencil, face flushed with embarrassment. Peter had ripped the pencil out of his mouth and given him something else to put in it.

“Someone likes that little memory. Come up here, sweetheart, let me remind you just how much I can make you feel.” Stiles responded with alacrity, sliding up Peter’s body until they were face to face. Peter slid his hands down the smooth line of Stiles’ back, gripping the rounded cheeks of his ass tight. “When you think about Christopher – about what you want him to do to you – what does he start with first, I wonder?”

“Peter – “ Stiles groaned, pressing his ass into Peter’s hands before grinding down with his hips. “ – don’t tease! They might be back soon.”

“So you wouldn’t want them to walk in on you down on your hands and knees with me fucking you then?” Stiles moaned again and Peter knew he had hit on one of Stiles’ fantasies. “Maybe I would have my hand in your hair, pulling your head back so that your face would be the first thing they saw as they walked in – the way you bite your lip when I fuck you really hard and deep; the way your eyes roll back in your head when you’re close to coming – perhaps seeing that would be the incentive they need to – “

“A little help here, please!” Christopher didn’t sound even remotely embarrassed by what he had obviously overheard. Peter and Stiles looked over to the door to see that Isaac and Chris were carrying the limp form of one of the twins. 

Allowing Stiles to put his clothes back on, Peter walked over and assisted them in dragging the dead-weight to the backroom that they had prepared. 

“It worked then?”

“Yep – he was all over us. I’m not sure whether it was Chris looking like that – “Isaac nodded in Chris’s direction, his admiring gaze taking in the tight black leather pants. “– or Stiles making me wear jeans that feel like they’ve been spray painted on.”

“As you are well aware, Stiles has no aversion to helping you take them off.”

“Peter – “

“When you’re ready. And the offer is open – from both of us.”

“When you’ve quite finished, Peter – can we get this guy chained up?”

“No trouble getting him out of the club?”

“No – your research was right. He had no one looking out for him at all – most people assumed he’d drunk too much and we were helping him out.” Chris held the boy’s arm in place whilst Isaac worked the clamp until it was a snug fit. Peter wrapped chains around the boy’s torso, locking him in place on the chair. 

By the time they had finished, Stiles was dressed and had returned, the tell-tale flush in his cheeks letting Peter know that he had taken the opportunity to take himself in hand. 

“You’ll pay for that later,” he said and Stiles stuck out his tongue.

“Promises, promises. Which one is this?”

“I don’t know – I didn’t even know their names, just that one of them was gay,” Isaac replied. “I don’t understand how he didn’t recognise me.”

“I keep telling you – hanging around with me for so long has turned you hotter. Before, you wore too many scarves and were very easy to overlook.”

“Bite me.”

“With pleasure – when can I start?”

“Boys!” Chris admonished.

“Sorry, Daddy!” Stiles replied, even as both he and Isaac straightened up, looking ready to get down to business. 

“Will you please stop calling me, Daddy?”

“Are you sure that’s what you want, Christopher?” There was a tell-tale hesitation, and ultimately the lack of response from Chris made Peter smile – Stiles might not have to wait much longer.

“Enough. Let’s get him awake – we need to talk to him before we go after his brother.”

* * *


	4. But my mind and all the things I wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac finds himself told quite clearly where he stands
> 
> * * *

Isaac turned his head slightly to see Stiles take the seat next to him. He went back to studying his hands, the sounds of screams making him flinch now and then.

“You okay?” He looked over at Stiles, about to lie but then changed his mind.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because he seems close to our age?”

“Maybe – Ennis was a certified asshole, but this guy doesn’t seem like that. Maybe he’s just a better actor?”

“Maybe.” He went back to looking at his hands. 

“You know, you could go home – if that’s what you want.”

“Is that what you want me to do? Run away home and leave you with Chris and Peter all to yourself?” Isaac wasn’t even sure where the words came from, cringing slightly as he expected Stiles to lash out. He was shocked when Stiles reached over and put his hand onto his shoulder, gripping tightly but not painfully. 

“Obviously, I haven’t been clear in my intentions if you think I want Chris and Peter to myself.” Stiles tugged at him and he fell slightly into his body, surprised at the sturdiness of it. Stiles looked so lean and wiry, it was a surprise to realise that he had broadened through the shoulders, his body had matured in their time away from Beacon Hills. Isaac gasped when his chin was gripped tightly, his eyes flying to meet Stiles’. “Good – I have your attention. I don’t just want Chris and Peter, Isaac. I want it all. I’m not settling for anything ever again – I have nothing to lose. I wanted to give you the option to go back to Beacon Hills because you seemed out of sorts, or not quite with what is happening tonight. In no way does that express my desires – if I have my way, we won’t be going back to Beacon Hills until this whole shit-show is over and done with, and maybe not even then.”

“But – Scott was your best friend – “

“He was. And I was jealous of how much of his attention you got. But that was before my eyes were opened to the person he’s become. Or maybe he was always like that and I just didn’t see it.” Stiles tilted his head, eyes flicking over Isaac’s face, appearing to miss nothing. “You really are so beautiful. Your skin, your eyes – nothing at all to do with being a werewolf – just you.”

Isaac blushed, not sure how to handle the compliment. He wasn’t used to them – he had barely begun to relax into being a werewolf, being away from his Dad – before all of this happened. 

“And since you seem to need me to be a little more blunt and a little less sarcastic, I’ll lay it out for you, shall I?” Isaac could hear Peter’s influence in how Stiles was speaking. It was almost an alpha tone of voice, demanding he pays attention. “I want you. I want to lay you out on a bed and spend hours getting to know every single part of your body. I want to kiss the scars left by your Dad because they are your battle scars and proof you survived; I want to lick behind your knees and find all of you ticklish places; I want to suck your cock and make you suck mine; I want to ride you until you can’t take it any longer; I want to fuck you until you’re screaming. I want **you**. Is that clear enough?”

Isaac gulped and nodded, unbearably aroused by Stiles’ words. 

“And of course, I want to lie next to you and watch Peter take you apart. I want to watch your face while he rims you; I want to kiss your lips while he sucks your dick. I want to make you suck my dick while he fucks you. Is that clear enough?”

“Yeah,” Isaac replied, gasping.

“And finally, if we can manage to get Chris’s head out of his ass, I want to kneel in front of him with you and do every single thing he tells us to do. I want him to unleash all of that inner rage, anger and desire on the pair of us – obey his every whim, worship at his feet; then hold him down and fuck him until he can’t move. Is _that_ clear enough?”

“Ugh.”

“I need an affirmative there, Isaac.”

“Yes – fuck, yes!” One of Stiles’ hands went behind his neck, dragging him close until the next words were spoken against his lips.

“Good. So you know I’m not playing – that I want you. I know when you lost Erica and Boyd you felt like you’d lost everyone who cared about you as a person, but that’s not true. Because we are right here and we want you. We care about you. You’re part of _our_ pack now, and we don’t take that lightly. Understand?”

Nodding, Isaac lurched forward, taking Stiles’ mouth in a passionate kiss. They grappled for control, falling backwards onto the sofa as they kissed. 

“Jesus – leave us doing the hard work while you have some fun!” Peter’s voice interrupted and Isaac pulled back, instantly worried that he would have offended his Alpha. “Oh don’t mind me – I love to watch!”

“Peter – “

“Sorry, Chris. Boys – time to play is over. I believe our little friend is prepared to talk now.” Isaac got to his feet, self consciously adjusting his trousers before offering his hand to Stiles to help him stand. Peter walked over and Isaac flinched, again half expecting a blow. Instead, Peter grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him into a kiss, his tongue invading Isaac’s mouth and seeming to invade every crevice. “That’s nice – I can taste Stiles in you, although I would prefer a more – _obvious_ taste next time. I’m so happy you two have figured out how to play nicely together – it makes me look forward to the evenings just a little a bit more.”

“When you’ve quite finished!”

“Oh Christopher, if you would just loosen that stick up your ass, you could be over here enjoying our Isaac.”

“I bet you made the most of the chance you had to play earlier, Daddy,” Stiles said, smirking at the flush that mounted Chris’s cheeks. Isaac was reminded of how it had felt to have Chris holding him tight, body pressed against his back whilst his hand had slid down the front of the impossibly tight jeans. 

“That was to get that boy's attention.”

“You keep telling yourself that, Christopher,” Peter taunted, before pulling away from Isaac and heading towards the door. “Let’s get this over with – I have plans for the night.”

* * *

Stalking into the apartment, Aiden slammed the door. He had had zero luck in finding Ethan anywhere in town, with most people not even prepared to admit that they had seen him. He hated to admit it, but maybe Ethan had been right to be worried about that parcel they had received. Aiden had half-convinced himself that it was a fake – the ring was hardly anything special, the finger could have been from anyone – but he knew now, deep in his gut, that it wasn’t fake. 

Which meant that Ethan was in danger.

Striding into the living room, he realised instantly that someone had been there. There was a scent that didn’t belong, and the television was on, a frozen image on the screen. He recognised his brother’s face and gulped, knowing that whatever was happening wasn’t good. 

Grabbing the remote for the DVD player, he pressed play and sat down heavily on the sofa as the first, terrified, pained screams rang through the apartment.

* * *


	5. Where Angels sing and spread their wings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Aftermath of torture, descriptions of injuries, black humour, generally Teen Wolf characters not being very nice at all.

Aiden looked around cautiously. There was no sign of anyone around but that didn’t mean anything – he had the feeling the guys hunting him and Ethan were wilier than that. Stepping further into the warehouse, he was overwhelmed by the smell of blood. Blood and his brother. 

Forgetting caution, he moved quickly, following the scent to it’s source. Ethan was chained up against a wall, his face a mass of bruises and swellings. It was obvious he’d been tortured – the bastards had left the table full of their tools right next to his brother. With a growl, Aiden moved swiftly to his brother’s side, yanking at the chains holding him to the wall. When he realised brute strength wasn’t going to do it, he moved to the table, realising the keys to the manacles were there. 

They were either extremely careless or didn’t think he would come for his brother. More fool them. 

Wrestling the manacles off of Ethan was difficult when his brother was barely conscious. Once he had removed one, Ethan slumped downwards, his whole weight being borne by the arm still shackled. Cursing, Aiden managed to release that arm too, catching his brother before he could fall to the ground. He struggled to move Ethan to the chair nearby, finally getting him into a seated position.

“Ethan? Ethan – you need to wake up – I’ve come to get you out of here.” Ethan stirred, moaning with pain. “Come on, E, you can do it.”

Ethan’s eyes opened and he stared blearily at Aiden.

“No – no, you can’t be here. Aid – you have to go!” 

“What? Hell no! I’m not leaving you like this! Can you walk?” Ethan shook his head, and Aiden looked down at his brother’s feet. He couldn’t stop himself, turning away to vomit when he saw what they had done to him. Wiping his mouth, he turned back to his brother. “Why?”

“Because – we did all the footwork in Beacon Hills. We ran down all the information for Duke and Kali – because we set foot in a town that didn’t belong to us.” The tears were streaming down Ethan’s face and Aiden realised he was crying too. This – this was too much. They’d obviously cauterised the wound slightly as it was no longer bleeding, but the end of bone could clearly be seen at the jagged edges and there was no way Ethan was going to be able to walk on – that. There was no foot left to walk on. 

“Come on – come on, E – I’m not leaving you here! Those bastards can wait – we’ll get them back, I swear it!”

“No! If you can get away – just go. Don’t let them catch you, Aiden – I’m begging you! Please – promise me! Don’t go near them – just – get as far as you can!” His brother was nearly hysterical, a bloodied hand grabbing at Aiden’s shirt. 

“Okay – okay! We get out of here and we run – stay as far away from them as we can. But – I can’t leave you here, I just can’t.” Ethan nodded and Aiden helped him to his feet, shoving his shoulder beneath Ethan’s armpit to provide support. “Do you think it would help if we merge? Maybe – it might regenerate? Or just – share strength or whatever?”

“I’m too weak I think.” Nodding, Aiden headed back in the direction he’d come from, looking around him frantically. There was still no sign of Ethan’s captors but he didn’t want to push his luck. 

“Do you – it’s not Scott, right? I mean – Duke made a treaty with him.”

“No. It’s – one of the hunters and Peter Hale.” Aiden had heard stuff about Peter Hale, stuff that had given him nightmares. And now he was after them. They didn’t have Kali and Deucalion backing them up, and it was obvious that Hale and the Hunter had already caught up with Ennis. They were on their own.

Getting out of the warehouse wasn’t easy, but they made it. The street outside appeared empty – it was the main reason the Packs did a lot of their secret stuff in the district. At night, there were rarely people around to witness things, and strange noises were ignored by anyone that was around. 

Searching the street, he couldn’t see anyone that could help until he realised there was a blue Jeep just a little ways along. There were a couple of guys standing next to it and he moved towards them as fast as he could, pulling his brother along with him. 

“Please – help us, please! My brother’s been attacked!” The guys separated, breaking their kiss with some reluctance and turning towards Aiden. 

“Jesus! Dude, what happened?” The first guy was pale in the moonlight, moles dotting his face, eyes huge as he took in their appearance. Aiden could only imagine what he saw: he knew he’d got some of Ethan’s blood on him and vomit had splattered his clothes. 

“He was kidnapped – I just – “

“Look, get into the Jeep.” The other guy, tall, sharp cheekbones and big blue eyes opened the door of the Jeep, helping Aiden get Ethan into the vehicle. “The hospital or – “

“NO! Not the hospital – I just – can we get away from here first? I can’t think?”

“Sure – sure.” The three of them clambered into the Jeep, pulling away with a screech of tyres and Aiden was relieved to see that no one was pursuing them. Ethan was muttering feverishly, clutching at Aiden’s shirt, but he couldn’t make out what he was saying. Aiden stroked his brother’s face, trying to soothe him whilst he tried to figure out what they should do. He needed to get in touch with Kali – she would know a doctor or someone who could help Ethan. And maybe she would help them get away from here. Deucalion – no, he would just leave them to twist in the wind. There was no way he’d help them.

He looked up, realising that they’d been driving for over ten minutes and neither of the men in the front of the vehicle had said anything. 

“Where are we? This – this doesn’t head anywhere but to the local quarry”, he said, confused. 

“Doesn’t it?” The driver – the young man with moles – turned his head slightly to speak to Aiden and he felt a sting of memory. He knew that profile – he just wasn’t sure where from. 

“No – there’s no one this far out. You need to turn around – I need to make a call.”

“What kind of call?”

“There’s someone I can contact – she’ll be able to tell me a healer who might be able to help. Look, I really appreciate – “

“So you have her number on you?”

“What?”

“You have Kali’s number on you?” That was the tall, angelic one now, his eyes alight with interest. Aiden finally caught a whiff of his scent, his hackles rising as he realised he was a wolf. 

“How did you know it was Kali I was talking about?”

“I told Peter we would be useless at this espionage shit!”

“I dunno – he bought the snogging couple routine pretty easily.”

“That’s because there was very little acting involved. And can I say, kissing you in the moonlight was a unique pleasure – you kept the teeth to yourself and I can appreciate that.”

“Who the fuck are you two?” Holding Ethan tightly to him, Aiden looked around wildly, trying to see if there was anything he recognised. 

“This is Stiles.”

“And this is Isaac. And we’re from the – what name are we going with? Cos Hale-Argent-Stilinski-Lahey is seriously long-winded, man!”

“How come my name goes last?”

“Fine – we’ll do it in alphabetical order – it’s still majorly long-winded”, the other shrugged his acceptance.

“We could try to squeeze them all together – something like Hargeyski maybe?”

“Who the fuck is going to take a pack by that name seriously?”

“What the hell is going on?”

“It’s them! I can smell the hunter on them – please, Aiden, don’t let them have me again – please!” 

“The jig is up! They finally realised – although, took you long enough. And just in time – we’re here!”

His heart almost freezing in terror, Aiden looked around as the vehicle came to a halt. They were in a clearing, a small campfire the only illumination. Two men were sat around it, appearing to be having a casual conversation, not even remotely concerned about the vehicle turning up out of nowhere. 

“You – you’re with Peter Hale.”

“How do you know that Peter Hale isn’t with _us_? Do we give off beta vibes? Are we doomed forever for everyone to think Peter is the boss? Because if that happens, he’s going to get a really big head – and not in a good way!” The driver turned off the engine, turning to his companion. “Let’s not tell him – he can be insufferable when he’s right.”

Aiden reached surreptitiously for the door handle, getting a good grip on Ethan’s shirt as he prepared to launch himself out of the door. 

“I really wouldn’t,” the wolf in the front said, his eyes glowing amber as he turned to look at Aiden. “Because as soon as you go out there, it’s the beginning of the end. And to be honest, it’s kinda on you just how bad it’s going to get. See, we got lots of information from your brother here – although he did put up a bit of a fight.”

“More than Ennis.”

“Yes, definitely more than Ennis. As I was saying,” Isaac continued, “but the one thing he didn’t have on him was a way of contacting Kali or Deucalion. Turns out when you go trolling for ass in a gay club, you don’t carry your cell with you. Go figure. And we couldn’t find it when we visited your pleasant little abode.”

“Nice digs, by the way – much cleaner than I was expecting.”

“They were, weren’t they? Anyway, we did manage to get out of your brother that **you** were the one with the way to contact the delightful, barefooted bitch, so we needed to get you to come to us. And, ta da, it worked! I mean, how incompetent do you think we are that we’d let him try to escape?” Isaac gave a toothy, sarcastic grin. “So, if you want to make things easier on yourself – or maybe just a little bit easier on your brother, because I really don’t know how much more of Peter’s tender care he can take – you’ll unlock your cell and hand it over.”

“If I give you my cell – “

“When,” Stiles said, all hint of joking gone from his voice. “When you give us your cell. Because that fucking bitch killed my Dad and she is going to pay. And if I have to make you suffer to get to her, that’s fine by me.”

“I have nothing to bargain with if I give you my cell,” Aiden said.

“What are you trying to bargain for?”

“My brother’s life. My life.”

“Oh.” Stiles turned fully in the car, a look of almost pity on his face. “You’re dying tonight – whether you give us the cell or not. This whole bargaining thing? That’s for whether we chop your brother into pieces _before_ we kill him, then start in on you. Peter’s been promising me a chance to play with the machete for god-damn ages, although since I’m an amateur, it could get a bit messy. Your only choice, Aiden, is whether it’s mildly painful with wolfs-bane or Chris gets to take out some of his UST on you before you die.”

“But – what – “

“If I was you, I’d make my mind up quickly – Chris looks like he’s finished his cigarette which means he’s ready to get down to business. So – cell phone?”

* * *

The video wasn’t that clear – it had obviously been taken at night, possibly in a forest somewhere. Kali was about to delete it, thinking Aiden had sent it in error, when she recognised the faces of both twins as they came into focus. Black ooze was streaming from their mouths, an expression of agony on their faces that made her realise that they were suffering from mountain ash poisoning. 

The video was made all the more eerie by the silence apart from their gasping breaths, and she watched horrified as the pair reached a grotesque end, Ethan reaching to clasp his brother’s hand as he died. 

“Kali?”

“What?” She looked up at her lieutenant, struggling to hide her shock and grief. They might not have been close, but the twins had been part of her ‘pack’ enough for her to feel _something_ for them. And what a truly awful way to go.

“This was delivered today – I’m sorry it took so long for it to make it to you.”

“Spit it out – what is it?” The minion moved forward hesitantly, showing the contents of the open box. Amidst the blood and gore, Kali could see that it was a foot – severed just beneath the ankle, fragments and sections of bone clearly visible. There was an envelope alongside the foot, secured in a plastic bag to keep it clean of blood. “Open the note,” she said.

With reluctance, and avoiding touching the disembodied foot, the minion plucked out the plastic bag and opened the envelope. A slip of paper fell out, landing on the floor with words printed in block writing visible:

THOU SHALT NOT TRESPASS

“Get my cell – I need to speak to Deucalion.”

“At once, Alpha.” While she waited, Kali forced herself to watch the video that had come through from Aiden’s cell again, this time able to see that Ethan had been maimed – the foot obviously belonged to him. Both men were terrified in the footage, but there was no sign of their assailants – they had been careful not to be seen in the recording. 

Whoever it was had a strong sense of vengeance and a need for justice, and somehow Kali knew she was next. But perhaps their fatal error had been in warning her beforehand. She would be ready when they got there.

* * *


	6. All your prayers must seem like nothing....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deucalion has captured an interesting prisoner...
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: canon levels of violence, depictions of torture - basically this fic is just full of dark shit, with characters acting like vengeful angels of death!
> 
> Also, more of Daddy!
> 
> * * *

”Where the fuck is he? Why hasn’t he checked in?” Peter strode across the wide expanse of the apartment, scowling.

“It’s not like him.” 

“Exactly. Isaac – tell me again what he said he was doing.”

“He said he wanted to check out one of the warehouses – that he wasn’t going to go in, he just had a hunch that it might be important. Otherwise I would have gone with him – if he had given me even an inkling that – “ Peter walked over to Isaac and pulled him into his arms. The beta was still not secure enough in their relationship to know that he wouldn’t be blamed if something went wrong. And Peter knew something had gone very wrong indeed. 

“Chris – is there any way to track him?”

“Of course! Why didn’t I think of that!” Chris disappeared briefly to grab his laptop and Peter pulled Isaac with him to the couch, sitting down and manoeuvring him until he was resting his head on Peter’s shoulder. It allowed him to scent mark him thoroughly whilst grounding himself: the scent of pack helping to mitigate the panicked feeling rising in his chest. 

“Will they have taken his cell if they have him?” 

“Most likely. Even the stupidest people know how easily they can be traced now.”

“Shit.”

“Stiles knew that – he was working on a way of tracking each of us in just such a circumstance. I just need to look at the programme he was working on.” Peter nodded, taking deep breaths. He could feel Isaac was calming down and allowed himself to relax slightly, centring himself as he waited for Chris to do whatever he was doing. “Got him. And he’s right by the warehouses he was talking about – that, or beneath one? That was the one thing we didn’t think of – that they might be hiding _beneath_ where we’ve been looking.”

“So – do we assume they have him and ride to rescue? Or are we running the risk of annoying our young genius by interrupting whatever scam he’s up to?” 

Christopher sat thoughtfully, watching his laptop screen.

“Fuck it! I’d rather deal with his annoyance at us messing something up than risk him being in danger. The little shit has got under my skin and I’m not prepared to wait.”

“Then I guess we better suit up.” Isaac sat up, nodding at Peter’s words and with a resolved look on his face. They were as ready as they were going to be.

* * *

Stiles winced as the slap knocked his face to the side, pressing his tongue against a tooth that was feeling loose. If they messed up his smile, he was going to be pissed. 

He stared into Deucalion’s face, keeping a bland expression. The werewolf might be blind but his other senses were unparalleled and he seemed to have an innate idea of what was going on around him. He looked around the room, seeing which members of Deucalion’s new pack were actively taking part in what was happening and who was uninvolved. He had zero interest in taking out anyone who wasn’t an active participant – he knew full well that Deucalion had turned unwilling people. 

“I do recognise your scent although it has changed. I can tell that you hang around with at least one wolf, and perhaps a hunter? But I can’t quite place you in my memory. Would you care to remind me or would you rather my pack-mates get an opportunity to persuade you?”

“Kinda skeevy smelling people without permission, dude. And I can understand being blind and all, you need to get your kicks in different ways but threatening me with your pack-mates? What – can’t get it up yourself?” Another slap to the face and he turned to stare at the man who had done it, allowing his inner rage to bleed into his expression. He was pleased to see him hesitate, obviously not expecting such anger from a human. 

“Are you implying that my loss of sight has affected my other abilities?”

“Just telling it like I see it – whoops, my bad, didn’t mean to say _see it_ – and look, I did it again! Oh my God, it’s so hard not to say stuff that brings attention to the fact that you let an old man like Gerard Argent blind you! Sorry – it really isn’t intentional! Honestly, if you could read my expression – and there I go again!” This slap felt like it almost took his head off his shoulder and he had had enough. Lurching to his feet, he kicked his assailant in the balls, kneeing him in the face as he automatically bent over in pain. The guy fell backwards, groaning in pain, holding his balls and his nose as he did so. “Dude, you really need to get a better calibre of minion – this one just folded like a cheap suit!” 

“You are correct in that assessment – my current pack are less than combat ready. But I have enough numbers to ensure that no matter how many of you there are, I will be the one left standing at the end of all of this.” Deucalion leant back, a smirk on his face. He nodded at another member of his pack, who forced Stiles down to his knees once again. 

“Put your hands behind your head,” he said in a gruff voice and Stiles complied.

“Now – do you intend to tell me how many are hunting me? I know that it must be a relatively large number as they managed to take out Ennis and the twins. I have recently received communications from Kali, which led me to believe that you were going after her next.”

“Yeah, well, we didn’t want to be boring and predictable. Besides, I’m saving that bitch for last – I intend to skin her alive actually. Just a little torture for some of the things she’s done. Did she tell you what we did to Ennis and your little boys?”

“She mentioned that they had suffered.”

“We got a little biblical on their asses – it was fun, actually. I mean – I never thought of myself as particularly bloodthirsty, but there’s something in having someone completely at your mercy, listening to them beg, holding the power of life and death – gives me a hard-on just thinking about it.” Stiles could see that some members of their audience were becoming uncomfortable and also a little afraid as he continued speaking. Good – the more afraid they were, the more likely they were to cut and run, lowering the odds. “But you must know about all of that – you slaughtered your entire pack, didn’t you? Used your betas like they were battery packs so I heard.”

“What’s he talking about?” “What does he mean?” The mutterings from the side confirmed what Stiles had surmised: Deucalion hadn’t been honest with his new pack. They didn’t know that they were either cannon fodder or a power boost to the blind Alpha. 

“You didn’t tell them?”

“Shut him up!” This was the closest Stiles had seen to Deucalion losing his temper, a scowl twisting the werewolf’s face. 

“He didn’t mention that he killed his pack, slaughtered every single one of them just for the power boost? Oh yeah, your new Alpha is a regular kin-slayer! I mean, these were guys he turned himself who _wanted_ to follow him – not like you guys, who I assume had no choice once he killed your current alpha!” Stiles couldn’t hold back the sound forced out of him when he was punched in the stomach, and he leaned over, trying to get his breath back. “Don’t want me to tell them all about it? What – did you not tell them what kind of man they were following?”

“I said to shut him up!” The snick of claws behind him was loud, a heavy hand landing on his shoulder and pulling him into an upright position. Before the man behind him could react, Stiles grabbed his arm and used the height difference to flip him over his shoulder, slamming his fist into his throat when he landed in front of him. Grabbing the knife that was in the pack member’s belt, he rammed it into his throat, skewering him to the ground, the gurgling sound he made as he drowned in his own blood loud in the suddenly quiet room. He noted that no one ran forward to help the man dying at his feet, the lack of pack unity startling clear. 

Getting to his feet, Stiles wiped his hands down the legs of his jeans, turning to face his audience.

“I have no fight with most of you – as far as I know, you haven’t taken part in any of Deucalion’s actions. You have a choice to make – you can leave now and I won’t chase you down; or you can stay and see just how much damage a human can do to a werewolf body whilst keeping it alive. And that’s just me on my own – you don’t want to know what my pack will do once they get here.”

“Don’t be ridiculous – why would they be afraid of you? Even I can tell you’re nothing but a boy – “ Deucalion trailed off as the sounds of people leaving reached him. Stiles noted that at least three-quarters of the pack simply melted away and the ones that remained seemed undecided. Six of them were all that remained. “This is shameful – what kind of wolf allows a _human_ to scare them?” Deucalion sounded scornful, stepping back from Stiles slightly. 

“Maybe it’s the video footage we sent a few of them – it’s amazing what you can do with technology nowadays.” Chris’s voice was conversational as he stepped into the room. “A little show and tell: Ennis losing his finger before we moved on to other appendages; Ethan losing a foot for stepping into something he had no business being involved in. You’d be surprised just how little stomach most people have for a little torture when they see it first-hand.”

“What are you just standing there for? Kill him!” Deucalion shouted, and the six wolves exploded into action. It was obvious that they weren’t used to fighting together, getting into each other’s way as they rushed at Chris. It was a rare opportunity to stand back and watch the man in action: he was deadly, a knife appearing from nowhere and slicing at the first wolf that attacked him. The wound seemed minor, but the knife was obviously coated in fast-acting mountain ash as the skin began to bubble and blister, black lines appearing on the skin as the poison raced to the wolf’s heart. 

The remaining five seemed more hesitant as they watched the first one keel over and begin to writhe on the ground, but Chris was already in motion. A gun in his left hand, the knife in his right, he took out three of them before they even realised he was moving. A movement behind him made Stiles realise he had almost forgotten Deucalion watching the poetry in motion that was Chris, and he turned to see that Peter had snuck up behind the other wolf and held him in a choke-hold.

Isaac appeared from another door, dragging with him the corpse of a werewolf who Stiles recognised as the one he had kicked in the balls and kneed in the face. He had obviously tried to escape.

“Why are you bringing him in here?” he asked.

“He obviously did something to you – I recognise your handiwork. Besides, it makes for easier clean up if they’re all in the same room,” Isaac replied, a relieved grin on his face. Unable to resist the boyish charm, Stiles strode over and kissed him, allowing Isaac to scent mark him thoroughly in the process. 

“Little help here,” said Chris and Stiles realised that they had left him to get rid of the last two fighters with no assistance.

“But Daddy, you know I **love** to see you in action!” he taunted even as he moved to assist.

“You’re already due a spanking for going off on your own and getting your ass captured – don’t make it worse on yourself, baby-boy!” Stiles froze in shock, unable to believe the words coming from Chris’s mouth. They also affected the two wolves fighting him, catching them off guard enough for Chris to finish them off easily. 

“If I had known that all it took to get a spanking from you was getting kidnapped, I would have arranged it a long time ago,” Stiles said, coming to stand beside Chris.

“Yeah, well – don’t do it again. I don’t like worrying.” Chris grabbed hold of him and pulled him into a hug, dropping a kiss onto his forehead. 

“Is that all I get?” Stiles asked, wrapping his arms around Chris’s waist to make sure he didn’t get away.

“No – but we have unfinished business to deal with first.”

“God-damn it, Deucalion, I should have known you’d be a cock-blocker!”

“You don’t want to do this,” Deucalion said, a white-knuckled grip on his cane. 

“And why not?” asked Peter from behind him, his eyes glinting red in the darkness of the warehouse. 

“Because I could be of use to you – I could be an invaluable ally.”

“Was it you who bruised my boy’s face?”

“I didn’t lay a finger on him,” Deucalion protested and something about his voice gave Stiles pause. 

“THE CANE!” Even as he shouted the warning at Peter, Deucalion was twisting the cane so that the covering came off a wicked-looking stiletto blade. He whipped it backwards, aiming for Peter’s face. Peter leaned backwards, away from the blade, as he dug his claws into Deucalion’s face, ripping out his eyes before shoving him away to fall onto the ground. The cane fell to the floor with a clatter as Deucalion lay screaming in pain.

The four of them came to stand by Deucalion’s writhing form, looking down at him with dispassionate eyes. 

“Who deserves the honours?”

“I want Kali,” said Stiles.

“Chris?”

“With pleasure.” With Peter and Isaac holding his arms, whilst Stiles held his feet, Chris straddled the struggling body, coming to rest with his hands on Deucalion’s chest. He pulled out a bowie knife, holding it up so that the sharp edge glinted. “This is for Allison.”

* * *

Three weeks of waiting had Kali on edge. She had expected an attack before now – had been in touch with Deucalion and agreed on a meeting place so that they could face what was coming together. But there had been nothing. 

“Alpha?”

“What?”

“There’s – there’s been another package delivered.” Kali flinched but tried to hide it.

“Just put it on the table and get out.” The man did as he was told and she got to her feet, staring down at the parcel. This was meant to be a safe house of sorts, a place known only to her and Deucalion. Using her claws, she ripped open the parcel, gorge rising in her throat as she viewed the contents. There was another plastic bag with a note and she opened it, staring at the words through eyes filled with angry tears.

AN EYE FOR AN EYE &   
WHO KNEW DEUCALION EVEN HAD ONE?

Kali had known that Deucalion had a heart – they had been close, not lovers but – proper pack. Whoever had done this was going to pay. She looked down at Deucalion’s eyes and heart and vowed that she would get her vengeance if it was the last thing she did.

* * *


	7. Too close to home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Graphic violence, gore, major character death.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I didn't get any sleep last night so I'm taking it out on characters!
> 
> * * *

Scott gestured to Theo and Liam to stand back, sensing something was very wrong. He walked on silent feet into the familiar kitchen, automatically avoiding the tile that was slightly raised and could cause the unaware to trip.

“Mom?” There was no reply to his call, the house deathly quiet. He could feel Liam and Theo behind him and it gave him a small measure of reassurance. For the umpteenth time, he wished that Stiles was here – could tell him what he should do – but that ship had long sailed. It had been over a year since he had seen his best friend, a trying year full of turbulence. Beacon Hills seemed to draw supernatural trouble to it constantly, and there had been many occasions when Scott wasn’t sure that he and his pack would survive. 

But this felt different. 

“Can you smell that?” Liam said, coming up on Scott’s right side. 

“Blood,” Theo said, standing to Scott’s left. “And lots of it.” 

“Ssh.” Scott refused to consider what that might mean – so far, he had managed to keep his mother out of all of the supernatural shit. Their relationship was strained: she didn’t understand why Stiles had left without any methods of contacting them and she had long since stopped believing Scott’s lies. But he didn’t want her to part of this – he needed to keep her safe. 

Suddenly, the reason for the complete silence in the house struck Scott. Everything had been turned off and unplugged. There was no welcoming hum from the refrigerator; no quiet juddering sound from the clunky air conditioning; the battery had been removed from the clock and it had been placed on the table – the constant ticking that had formed such a large part of his childhood was missing. It was – eerie.

The trio stepped into the hallway that led to the living room, the stench of blood becoming much stronger. Unbidden, Theo and Liam shifted to their beta forms and Scott became aware that he too had changed in response to the tension in the air. There was an innate sense of wrongness about the entire situation.

“Mom?”

“Mommy isn’t here any more, little Alpha. Just me.” From the darkness of the living room, a pair of ruby-red eyes stared at him, and Scott felt something cold settle into his chest. “Turn the lights on – see what a gift I have for you.”

Scott did as directed, hand flying to his mouth in horror as he took in the sight before him. 

His mother was laid out in the middle of the living room floor, staring sightlessly at the ceiling. Her chest had been opened down the middle, the skin was torn back and her ribcage pulled opened like doors to showcase her internal organs. Sat in a comfortable position on the couch, covered in blood and smiling was Kali. 

“You fucking bitch!” Scott screamed as he lurched for her, claws raised to attack. Kali leapt from the couch, backhanding Scott across the room so that he crashed into the table. Liam and Theo attacked her together, coming at her from either side in a pincer movement. She span in a graceful circle, kicking out with her unshod foot, slicing open flesh wherever she connected. Liam fell to the ground next to Melissa’s body, clutching at the open wound to his stomach. Theo had been luckier, the blow not quite landing as he jumped backwards. 

He wasn’t so lucky with his second approach, Kali grabbing him by the arm and, with a smooth twist, wrenching it out of the socket as she threw him through the window behind her. She was grinning obscenely as she turned back to Scott, a mad glint in her eyes as she stared at him. 

“You can thank your friend for this.”

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about but I’m going to kill you for this! We had a deal! Deucalion agreed – “

“Deucalion! All that’s left of Duke is this!” she screamed, throwing something at Scott. The items landed at his feet and he stared down, not able to comprehend what he was seeing. “An eye for an eye! Don’t pretend you know nothing of this!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about – who – “

“Your packmates killed Duke, and I’m going to kill them.”

“I don’t believe you! None of the Pack have been out of Beacon Hills – how would – “

“The pale boy with the moles – the tall wolf – the Sheriff’s whelp!”

“Stiles – “

“Your precious _Stiles_ took my Pack away from me, so I’m going to take everything away from you!”

“No! Stiles isn’t in my pack – he hasn’t been since – “

“I don’t want to hear your excuses!” With lightning reflexes, Kali grabbed him by the throat and slammed him down onto the ground next to Liam. Before Scott could get to his feet, she had kicked Liam in the side, sending him careering across the floor. She pulled Scott to his knees and dragged him over to his mother’s body until he was staring down into her lifeless eyes. Tears blurred his vision as he struggled against Kali’s hold, a scream wrenched from him when she drove something through his back and stomach, slicing through Melissa’s body and into the floor beneath. 

Looking down, he could see that it was one of the bannisters from the stairs, the wood covered with his blood as it flooded from his wound down onto his mother’s corpse.

“You get him here – I don’t care how. I’m giving you two days before I go after the next person in your Pack. I have nothing left to lose, McCall, and you have nothing to offer me. I won’t be making peace with you – I want them dead. Do you understand?”

Scott nodded weakly, watching through bleary eyes as Kali stalked out of the room.


	8. You never have to speak cos your body's talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott isn't sure how to take this new Stiles...
> 
> * * *

Stiles stood by his father’s graveside, listening to the voice mail once again. He knew that Peter, Chris and Isaac were concerned about him – ever since he’d received the message from Scott, he had been distracted. 

_”Stiles – what the fuck did you do? Just because you lost your Dad – did you want us to feel your pain? Was that what it was? She killed her Stiles – she ripped open her chest and tortured her and says she’s going to keep doing it to our people until you come back home! God – is this how you felt when your Dad died? I’m sorry – I don’t have the right to ask you to come back – I know I wasn’t there for you – but I don’t know what else to do. Can you – come back, please. I don’t know how you’ve managed to do the things she said – but I believe her when she says it was you because you can do anything once you set your mind to it. I was a shit friend and a shit alpha and I know I don’t have the right but – sorry, I’m gonna go now. If you don’t come back, I completely get it. We don’t deserve your help but – we need it.”_

Scott had been crying throughout the entire message and Stiles could tell his old friend was heartbroken. He had never wanted Scott to feel this pain, regardless of how let down he had felt by him. 

“Stiles – I’m sorry, but we need to move from here. It’s the first place _we_ would look if a target was coming to town.” Peter stood behind him, a reassuring presence. 

“Chris?”

“Isaac is getting him. Stiles – I know you don’t want to hear this but – “

“I’m ready.”

“No, you’re not. You’re feeling unwarranted guilt for Melissa’s death, have come back to a place that holds nothing but pain, and a manipulative ex-friend who knows all of your buttons. You’re not ready for this.” Even as he spoke, Stiles knew Peter wasn’t going to try to stop him. 

“Okay, I’m not _ready_ for what she did. But – she is end game. Whether it was here or somewhere else, it’s time we got rid of that bitch. Killing Melissa was a mistake – she took my Dad away from me, and now the woman who acted like my mother when I needed one.” Turning into Peter’s embrace, Stiles allowed himself to feel sadness and loss before his resolve firmed and his desire for revenge came back to the fore. 

There was a slight home advantage to being back in Beacon Hills – even being away for over a year, there were nooks and crannies within Beacon Hills that only someone who had grown up there would know of. Kali had made a mistake bringing them back here – and Stiles intended on making it one of her last.

* * *

”Do you think they’ll come?” Liam was fiddling with things he found on the counter, earning him wrath filled looks from Deaton. 

“I wouldn’t.” Scott turned to Theo who was sat, arms folded, looking nonchalant. Scott knew it was an act – Theo was on the verge of bolting. He’d not been with the Pack for long, his loyalty hadn’t been tested and the situation with Kali was making him – hesitant. Scott could understand it: why would you take on a historical beef that had the potential to get you killed?

“Stiles will show up – he loved my Mom almost as much as I did.”

“Scott – “

“I know what you’re going to say, Dr Deaton, but – “

“I just think you need to be prepared for a different Stiles to the one you knew before. He’s not the boy who left here, has seen and done much that you won’t necessarily understand or condone. If you wish him to act as your ally, you will need to try not to condemn his actions.”

“What do you mean?” Confused, Scott looked over at Deaton, thereby missing the door opening and the entrance of two people he hadn’t seen in over a year.

“He means, don’t act like you’re wearing your judgy-pants when you talk to us otherwise we’ll just walk straight back out again.”

“STILES! You came – thank you so much!” Automatically rushing to his friend to hug him, Scott was surprised when Stiles took a step back, avoiding his arms. “Stiles – “

“Aren’t you going to introduce us? I know Stiles 2.0, but who’s the pretty piece looking like he’s on the verge of running out the door?” Stiles walked fully into the room, Isaac staying to his right – both of them keeping a wary distance from Scott. They looked like they were ready for war, and Scott was shocked at the difference in both of them. If he had thought about them at all, he’d imagined that life away from Beacon Hills, running and hiding from the Alpha Pack, had been difficult. He had maybe expected them to look a little ragged, a little run down. It had made him doubt his decisions a thousand times but he truly couldn’t see anything else he could have done. He had had no choice, not one he could accept anyway. 

“I’m not some kind of Stiles 2.0 – “ Liam protested and Stiles laughed. 

“I’m talking about Mason hiding out the back.”

“What – “

“You may as well come out, Mason. I did tell you that he wouldn’t be fooled,” Deaton said, putting his jacket on. “I truly think that you are going about this the wrong way, Scott, but you haven’t listened to me in some time. Stiles – it’s good to see you again, and I hope things work out the way you want them to. Isaac – you look happier than I’ve ever seen you. Peace be with you both.” With a nod, Deaton left the room, leaving the door open for Mason to come through from where he had been hiding.

“I was halfway out the door, but I kinda want to see where this is going now that I’ve met you. I’m Theo.” Theo walked over to Stiles, holding out his hand to shake but he pulled it back when Isaac’s eyes bled amber and he began to growl. “Sorry! No trespass intended, dude!”

“What the hell! Isaac – I’m sorry – “

“Don’t bother. I’m here because Stiles asked me to come – I have nothing to say to you.”

“Okay, now we’ve got the initial dancing over and done with, where are you meant to hand me over?” Stiles said, crossing his arms over his chest. Scott found himself wondering if Stiles had been turned – his musculature was pronounced, his shoulders broad beneath the Henley he was wearing, marks and scars visible on his hands. He looked like he had been through the wars but come out the other side confident in himself and his abilities. It was – disconcerting – to see his best friend and not quite recognise him.

“What do you mean – hand you over?”

“Oh come on, Scott, how stupid do you think I am? Obviously you made a deal with Kali to hand me over and she’d leave the rest of your pack alone. So when is this meant to happen?”

“I would never – “ Both Isaac and Stiles gave sarcastic laughs and Scott scowled even whilst blushing. “Where did Kali get the idea that you two killed Deucalion? How did you get the drop on him?”

“Get the drop on him? Like the only way we could achieve it would be trickery? Jesus, did you always think so little of me?” Stiles replied, his lip curling with contempt.

“No! That’s not it at all – I know you were always the one with the plan, that’s all I was trying to say! I just – I don’t understand why Kali thinks it was you and Isaac that did – _that_ to Deucalion!” Scott couldn’t hide his revulsion at what had been done to Deucalion.

“Oh we did it, alright. And we sent her a couple of souvenirs to let her know that we were coming for her next. We just didn’t expect to have to come back here to do it.”

“You – you pulled out his heart and his eyes and _sent_ them to Kali?”

“God-damn, I like how you play!” Theo sounded admiring and Scott gave him an admonishing look. 

“You know, it might just be fun to play with you a little – but I’d keep you away from my back because I’m not sure I’d trust you!”

“Fair enough – just say the word!” Stunned, Scott looked between Theo and Stiles, unable to believe they were _flirting_ at a time like this. Or, really, flirting at all. “Stiles – are you gay?”

“ _That’s_ what you’re focussing on? I’m pan if you really need to know, and your boy Theo there is pretty. I wouldn’t trust him as far as I could throw him, but I wouldn’t mind a grope or two!” The smirk on Stiles’ face made him almost unrecognisable and Scott looked over at Isaac, expecting him to be angry and jealous. Instead, he was giving Theo an assessing look, as though imagining him naked. Scott felt like he was in a parallel universe where he didn’t recognise anyone around him. “If this is your main pack, maybe we can have a bit of a planning session before you hand me over – see if we can minimise bloodshed?”

Shaking his head to try to clear his thoughts, Scott nodded.

“Yeah – that would be good. If we could avoid killing – “

“I never said anything about avoiding killing. I fully intend on eviscerating that bitch, but hopefully we can make sure none of your pack of puppies die whilst I’m making that happen. Isaac – watch the door, please.” Stiles was suddenly all business and Scott found himself wondering just what had happened to him during the time he had been away – this was not the goofy sidekick he was used to and he got the feeling Stiles wasn’t kidding when he said he planned on eviscerating Kali.

* * *


	9. You think you know but you really don't know me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to meet Kali...
> 
> * * *

He did not like this. He didn’t like the other wolves being around his mate. He didn’t like this untried pack protecting his pack-mate. The need to run forward, to protect was almost overwhelming. Only the presence of the hunter at his side kept him silent in the darkness of the forest. It was good to be back in familiar land, in its own territory. But the alien scents were displeasing – he had marked various trees on their journey to this place but it would take time for his pack’s scent to be properly ingrained. 

“Peter – we stick to the plan.” It gave a growl at the reminder – it respected its’ pack-mate but the idea of a plan devised by humans that didn’t take into account previous treachery did not sit well. “I know what you’re thinking you devious son of a bitch, but we are the ace in the hole. We wait and we watch and we _trust_ Stiles and Isaac. They’re not stupid – they’re not going to trust McCall and fall for any of his shit. And after what we discovered about this Theo, Stiles won’t allow him at his back either. Just – fucking trust them, alright? I have as much invested in this as you do. I love the three of you and I’m not losing any of you. So hold your furry horses and wait for the signal.”

Slightly chastened, the wolf lowered its head submissively – not far and not for long, but the hunter obviously understood, his hand resting on top of the wolf’s head for a moment. But only a moment: it was a predator, not a domesticated pet. It was here to rend, tear, eviscerate and if that included the other pack, then so be it. 

They waited.

* * *

“Why here?” Theo asked, walking on almost silent feet just behind Stiles.

“Why not here? After all, it’s where she killed my Dad.” Stiles strode forward confidently, ignoring the way Theo was ogling his ass. Isaac should be coming from the other direction with Scott and Liam, so Stiles was stuck with Theo and Mason. It had seemed sensible to keep Isaac away from Theo – Stiles had the feeling his pack-mate would end up skewering Theo on his claws if exposed to him for too long. The other beta felt off in a way that was difficult to explain, and Isaac was more sensitive to it than Stiles. Added to which, Stiles had ensured all of his weaponry had enough wolfs-bane to fell a horse, let alone an average werewolf. They weren’t making the mistake of trusting anyone again.

“Why did she kill your Dad?”

“It was a mistake. They didn’t realise he was law enforcement – he wasn’t in uniform at the time – they thought they were striking out at the pack.”

“Shit! Scott never told me any of this.” Theo sounded intrigued and Stiles found it telling that he didn’t offer his condolences – the beta was not the benign person he attempted to portray himself as. Scott no doubt fell for the big eyes, soft voice thing but Stiles could see the wiliness underneath. 

“Scott likes to leave the past behind him – it was a bigger deal to me, hence me leaving the territory.” They were closer to the meeting place now and Stiles looked around, trying to see if he could spot Chris or Peter anywhere. He knew they were there – he could feel it in his core – but he couldn’t see them. His admiration for their abilities to blend in rose, knowing that they could be the difference between life and death. 

“So you and Isaac – not an exclusive thing?” Mason tripped over some roots even as he made a tsk sound at Theo’s enquiry. 

“Exclusive? Oh we’re exclusive – pack only. But like I said, we’re not averse to playing with outsiders. Just nothing serious.” Pulling his gun out of its holster, Stiles stopped and waited. The moon illuminated the tree stump in the middle of the clearing, making it impossible for anyone to approach unseen once they left the safety of the trees. 

“What would it take to become Pack? And – neither of you are an alpha. Are you what keeps Isaac from becoming an omega?”

“You ask a lot of questions for someone who just wants a go at my ass.” Theo shrugged and gave a charming smile, sliding closer to Stiles. 

“I like to be fully informed.”

“Or is it that you like to inform fully?” Theo flinched slightly and Stiles knew he was right.

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean – how long have you been feeding Kali information about Scott? And how much of our plan did you let her know?”

“I don’t know – “

“Can the bullshit, Theo! It’s obvious that Kali is going to kick Scott’s ass, and you’d have to be some kind of idiot to fall into a pack that’s disintegrating when you can get an inside track to a new pack.” Pointing his gun at Theo, Stiles tilted his head and gave him a considering look. “Not enough to risk getting hurt yourself – just enough to give her an advantage – am I right?”

Theo shrugged, holding his hands up. “I like to play the odds.”

“Fair enough. You don’t know me – don’t owe me jackshit, so no skin off my nose.” He nodded to Mason behind Theo, who turned to see the man was holding his cell up so that every word was caught. “I take it you got all of that?”

“Shit – who did you – “

“Stiles said you weren’t to be trusted. I didn’t want to believe him but I knew him before all of this and I trust his judgement. So – Scott just heard all of that. If Kali loses – and I really hope she does because I am too young to die – there’s no place for you in this pack Theo.” Mason spoke confidently, keeping far enough away from Theo that he couldn’t be attacked, as per Stiles’ instructions.

“God-damn it!” Claws out, Theo leapt at Stiles. Hampered slightly by the fact that any shot he took might go through Theo and hit Mason, Stiles threw the mountain ash in the air, watching as it formed a perfect circle around Theo.

“That shit never gets old!” he exclaimed as Mason walked carefully around the circle and came over to him. 

“Hell, I wish I had your mastery over it – I can barely make a circle big enough to hold a candle, let alone a struggling wolf.” 

“It’s all about belief – and I believe in my pack,” Stiles replied, stepping close to Theo so that only the ash barrier separated them. “I don’t like back-stabbers and you should consider yourself lucky. If something had happened to Isaac because you made a deal with that psychotic bitch, I would cut off that dick you think so much of and feed it to you. As it is, I’m going to leave you to Scott’s mercies, and he’s always been a dumbass who likes to give the wrong people second chances. Whatever – there’s no way I’m going into a fight with you at my back. Sit tight – someone will be by sooner or later to deal with you.”

“I could be an asset – I could – “ Theo offered, a look of fear on his face. 

“Bye, Theo.”

* * *

Kali stepped into the clearing, feeling the strength running through her at the power of the moon, the thrum of new pack-bonds slowly forming. She was ready for this – she was going to kill Stiles and the tall wolf, then take over McCall’s pathetic pack and make this territory her own. It was a shame – Stiles would have fit into the Alpha pack well if he had been a wolf. He was ruthless and cunning, traits that would have served him well. But he had to die – for everything he had done and in order for Kali to have any sense of peace. 

“I know you’re out there. Come out of the trees and let’s get this settled,” she shouted, turning slightly as the tall wolf came out of the trees to her right. “I have no idea of your name but it is a shame you have to die this night. You would have been an acceptable beta.”

“Fuck that shit – I’m never being anyone’s whipping boy ever again, and lady, you give off a vibe that makes every hair on my body stand on end.” He strolled forward, followed by McCall and the angry young beta, Liam. 

“Where’s this Stiles? You know the deal, McCall.”

“Keep your wig on, you ugly skank – I’m here.” Stiles came from the left, the dark-skinned human of McCall’s stumbling next to him. “How do you want to do this? Should I just lie on the tree trunk and let you kill me, then you leave Scott and his puppies alone?”

“What would you prefer? It’s not as if you could beat me in a one-on-one fight,” she replied, confused by his attitude. He didn’t seem afraid or annoyed at McCall for betraying him. 

“So, what, I should just lie down and let you kill me?”

“What else can you do? My wolves surround you even now. If any of you wish to leave this Preserve alive, you would do well to accept me as alpha now. All that I ask is that we make Stiles pay for his crimes and then we can begin making this territory great again.” Kali watched, assessing which of them showed even the hint of interest in turning to her side.

“You brought wolves? Really?”

“Did you think I was foolish enough to face you alone? I saw what you did to Duke, Aiden and Ethan. And I heard what you did to Ennis. I am not a fool and not as easily taken down, human.”

“You make the term human sound like an insult,” the boy responded, stepping closer. “And I notice that Scott seems a little surprised. Why – didn’t you tell him you intended to take over his pack? Were going to use him like a snickers, toss aside his corpse and take over his territory?” 

“She didn’t mean that – Kali, you said if I brought you Stiles that you would leave me and my pack alone,” Scott protested.

“No, McCall, I didn’t. I said if you _didn’t_ bring me this Stiles, I would kill your pack mates one by one. But I never said that I would be leaving – you really should pay attention to the deals you make.”

“You bitch!” McCall flew at her, enraged, and the clumsy nature of his attack made it easy to be ready, slapping him hard across the face as he came within reach and sending him flying. The angry beta transformed, eyes glowing amber as he ran at her. He was despatched with ease, his anger making him clumsy, and he joined his alpha in a heap on the floor. 

“Let us end this nonsense now – just surrender to me, and I will let your other pack-mates live.”

“You still think I’m part of Scott’s pack?” 

“Not exactly. But you came when he called – “

“Oh lady, I came here for you – but not because Scott called me. I came because you killed my Dad and for that you’re going to pay.” Stiles pulled out a gun, aiming it at Kali. 

“NOW!” she shrieked, pleased when her newly formed pack rushed from the trees and headed towards Stiles. He fired the gun but she dodged the bullet, rolling over the tree stump so that she was further away from him. Growls and snarls accompanied her wolves as they snapped and harried at Stiles and the dark-skinned boy, not going in for the kill. She had told them that Stiles was hers, that she would be the one who killed him. Jumping to her feet, she spun at a sound behind her, a gasp escaping as she registered the red-eyed wolf emerging from the trees behind her, it’s mouth agape, fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

* * *


	10. Finishing what they started...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter contains graphic violence and character death.
> 
> * * *

The wolf snapped it’s jaws, narrowly missing taking off the hand of its opponent, who leapt to the side. Mate was already there, slamming into her and knocking her sideways. Hunter went to assist the pack, leaving the wolf and its mate to deal with HER. With a snarl of glee, it leapt to attack.

* * *

Kali pushed to her feet, turning to face the two threats in front of her. Stiles was wielding what looked like a baseball bat and she sneered at him before turning to assess her other opponent. She hadn’t realised the boy had brought reinforcements with him and had been shocked to see that one of his pack had attained the full shift. The only pack she knew of that had retained that power over the years was – the Hales!!

She felt a frisson of fear for perhaps the first time. No matter how hard they tried, none of them had been able to track down Peter Hale and remove him as a potential threat. Duke had decided it wasn’t worth the hassle, especially as the decision had already been made to split up for a short time. But now he was here – and part of Stiles’ pack. For a split second, she contemplated running away but the choice was taken away from her when Hale leapt at her throat, hot breath hitting her neck as she tumbled backwards to the ground. She shoved at him with both clawed hands, managing to push him off and she snarled in triumph, a gasp of shock coming from her as she realised Hale had only moved to make room for the boy. 

It was a baseball bat, but now she could see that it had been wrapped with barbed wire with what looked like runes etched into it.

“This is for my father, you fucking bitch!” The bat came down onto her chest and she screamed, the pain racing through her body like a lightning strike. It wasn’t normal barbed wire – that was silver! She managed to roll to her side, screaming as the bat came down once again, this time onto her unprotected arm. Pushing to her feet, she backed away, cradling her broken arm as she faced the boy. “God-damn, that shit acts fast!” the boy laughed, and she looked down at her chest to see black lines racing from the point of impact towards her heart and down her torso.

“What – “

“I’d sit down if I were you – you’re not looking so good. Here – let me help you!” He swung the bat but she was sluggish and couldn’t move fast enough to avoid the hit to the face. She felt her cheekbone shatter under the impact even as she fell to the ground. Her feet felt numb, her legs refusing to obey her as she tried to get to her feet once again. 

“What – have you done?” Her voice sounded far away, the world spinning before her eyes and everything going foggy.

“Don’t worry – I’m just getting started.” That was the last she heard before she passed out.

* * *

”NO! Jesus – we’ve won – what the hell are you doing?” Scott stared in shock and horror as Chris Argent and Isaac began moving around the bodies, checking if they were alive and then slitting the throats of those who had survived the initial battle.

He rushed over to Stiles, grabbing his friend by the sleeve as he stood over Kali’s supine body.

“We’ve won – why are you – “

“I told you – no survivors.”

“You never said – “

“Scott – she came after me. Alright, so I was going after her regardless, but she was the one who brought the battle to Beacon Hills.” Stiles shrugged off his hand and Scott stepped back, unable to comprehend what his friend was saying.

“You have to stop them – they’re _killing_ people!” He gestured behind him to Chris and Isaac who were still busy with their gruesome task.

“They’re getting rid of potential enemies. If Kali bit all of them, one of them could get the alpha spark and that could possibly start off another battle. Makes more sense to get rid of them all now.” The wolf came to stand next to Stiles and Scott couldn’t stop himself from stepping back slightly. The thing was huge and he couldn’t understand how or when it had joined the battle. Then, before his eyes, it shifted, morphing into Peter Hale. Scott stumbled backwards, unable to believe what he was seeing. He thought Kali and Deucalion had killed Peter, but besides that, he hadn’t realised that it was possible to attain a full shift.

“How – when did you and Peter – I don’t understand – “

“What don’t you understand, Scott? That myself, Peter, Isaac and Chris have spent the last year avenging our friends and family? That Kali, here, represents the last one? That we don’t want to be looking over our shoulders for the rest of our lives so this pack need to die?”

“What if they didn’t have a choice? What if she bit them and – “ Scott argued hotly, trying to get Stiles to see that what he was doing was wrong.

“Not everyone is like you! Some people _chose_ to be bitten, but every single one of them here also chose to fight. Which means they knew the risks.”

“Stiles – what happened to you, man? You were _never_ this bloodthirsty!”

“Then you didn’t know me very well, Scott. If you can’t stand to see this, then I suggest you leave. But Kali and I have unfinished business and I intend to see this through.” Scott moved to stand between Kali and Stiles, folding his arms over his chest. 

“I’m not letting you do this. It’s one thing for her to die in battle, but to kill her in cold blood when you’ve already beaten her is just wrong. I’m sorry, Stiles – this isn’t the way I do things here in my territory.” He was resolute: he wasn’t going to let a murder happen before his eyes. He could see Mason trying to calm down Liam and wished momentarily for some kind of back-up, then reminded himself that this was Stiles. He could face down Stiles.

Stiles looked him up and down, spinning the baseball bat in his hand around with expert twists of his wrists as he did so.

“Shall we talk about whose territory this _really_ is?” Stiles spoke conversationally, almost casually.

“What do you mean?”

“He means, Mr McCall, that this is **Hale** land and always has been. The fact that you have taken over as the alpha here is because I had other thoughts on my mind. But, to be completely and utterly honest with you, you have no real claim to this territory.” Peter spoke in a reasonable tone of voice and Scott took a moment to take in what he was saying.

“What? I mean – yes, originally it belonged to the Hales – “

“Originally, and going back – how many generations would you say Peter?” Stiles kept swinging the baseball bat around, the gestures seeming almost absent-minded despite how complicated they were. 

“Twelve generations, at least, sweetheart.”

“So – Scott and his pack are, what, in effect squatting?”

“You could put it like that,” Peter replied with a smile, seeming completely relaxed in his nudity.

“Sweetheart? I thought you and Isaac – “

“Not really the point, but if you must know all four of us are together. Aren’t we, Daddy?” Stiles said as Chris came to stand next to them.

“What have I told you about calling me Daddy after a battle?”

“That it gets you all riled up and sets me up for a **fantastic** night?” Stiles replied, sliding his hand along Chris’s jaw and wiping off a slick of blood.

“STILES! Who _are_ you? What have you turned into?” 

“Scott – I’m not going to give you a second warning. After all, when you set the alpha pack onto Peter, you didn’t give him **any** warning at all. This land belongs to the Hale Pack. As their Emissary, I am cordially inviting you to leave while you still can.” The seductive smile that had been on Stiles’ face slid away as he spoke to Scott and he was tapping the baseball bat against his leg. 

“But – what about – where will I go? What about the others?”

“Well, at least you remembered that you have people to consider other than yourself – to be honest, I was pretty sure you would be all about yourself.” Isaac had joined them, the four of them facing Scott as he stood in front of Kali’s prone form.

“What – “

“Liam and Mason can remain for the length of time it takes for them to complete their education in Beacon Hills. You, however, have to go – as was shown quite clearly last year, it simply doesn’t work with two alphas here,” Stiles replied.

“I don’t understand – you’re coming back for good? Why does that mean I should leave?”

“Scott – you never wanted this – you’ve said so time and time again. Why are you arguing? This is everything you ever wanted. You can go and study to be a vet and leave all of this behind you.” Stiles sounded perplexed and Scott realised that he was right. This had never been what he wanted – from the time he had been bitten, all he had wanted was to get away from the whole gruesome situation.

“I can’t just – aargh!” A scream was wrenched from him as he felt claws sinking into his leg and he fell to the ground, rolling away from Kali who seemed to have managed to heal enough to lash out at him. Stiles flew into action, slamming the baseball bat down onto her hand and crushing it with one blow. Before Scott could say anything to stop him, Stiles had landed another blow, this time to her head, smashing it in on one side. He was splattered by blood and brains as Stiles continued to rain down blows on Kali’s corpse, pulverising her body until the ground beneath Scott was a mess of mud, blood and guts and he had to turn aside to throw up.

* * *


	11. Outsiders no more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens _after_ you get your revenge?
> 
> * * *

Peter stood in front of the plaque that had been erected to commemorate his family, a feeling of sadness overcoming him. It was a beautiful space – a large tree had been planted, along with a bench for him to sit at when he wanted to spend time with those he had lost. Maybe in the future, it would feel less painful to be here. 

Derek was returning to Beacon Hills and bringing Jackson with him. Their relationship was a surprise but Peter was glad that his nephew had found someone who could understand the mess inside his mind and love him regardless. Perhaps Jackson even loved him _because_ of it – if anyone could understand how life could fuck you over and make you feel insane, Jackson was definitely the person.

He had expected to feel empty following the completion of their revenge. Part of him had been living for dealing with the Alpha Pack, for making them pay for what they had done. He admitted to himself that he hadn’t expected to survive – after all, who went after five alphas with the intent to kill and came out of it at the end unscathed?

Beacon Hills was once again under a Hale alpha, and the territory seemed to be thriving because of it. He had heard from Deaton, who told him that the Nemeton was showing signs of regrowth, something that hadn’t happened in decades and Peter was shocked. He didn’t understand why something so powerful would begin to show signs of re-emergence under his influence and leadership – he would have expected it to occur under his sister. But Deaton seemed to believe that it was a good thing – that having Peter back and assuming the mantle of control represented balance. Who was Peter to argue?

Chris was visiting Allison. He was flailing a little under the lack of a clear goal. He had buried himself in the rebuild of the Hale house, directing everything and ensuring that there were appropriate security measures for their safety. Now that the house was complete, he needed a direction. Perhaps he would consider the role of the ‘face’ of the Pack – he could handle hunters as well as law enforcement. Peter would broach the subject with him later.

Isaac was going to college. He wanted to study horticulture of all things – Peter would never quite understand the boy. But to his credit, the grounds around the Hale house were beautifully maintained and he was gaining a reputation for his landscaping abilities. No one needed to know that part of the reason for the speed with which he worked was his werewolf strength and speed. All they cared about was the fantastic job that the boy did – he was rapidly becoming a respected member of society, something that had done much to boost his self-esteem. It was a good thing, and Isaac was an extremely good beta. And lover.

Which brought Peter’s mind to Stiles. Despite his intelligence, he had shown zero inclination to return to official studies. Instead, he seemed to have adopted the role of Left Hand and Emissary: assessing dangers to the Pack and dealing with them with a ruthlessness that Peter admired and found incredibly arousing. There was something about watching Stiles defending their territory with an innate viciousness and intensity that Peter could never get enough of. 

A point in fact: he kept Liam and Mason on a short leash, making sure that they understood their place in the hierarchy as long as they remained in Beacon Hills. Liam chafed slightly under the restraints, especially as he couldn’t seem to grasp the concept that even though he was human, Stiles was very much his superior. Mason, on the other hand, seemed determined to learn as much from Stiles as he could, following his contact with nearby packs and various other supernatural creatures with fascination. Mason would make some pack an excellent Emissary one day.

Scott had recovered from Kali’s wound to his leg. Slowly, but he had recovered. Stiles had allowed him time to bury his mother, sell the family home and then had personally escorted him to the boundary of the territory and told him categorically never to return. Peter knew that Stiles kept track of Scott, a thick file growing that kept note of every move he made. He had half expected Stiles to forgive him, to attempt to integrate him into the pack, but Stiles had shown little to no remorse about exiling his ex-best friend. It was for the good of the pack, so it needed to be done. 

“What are you moping about out here for?” Peter turned to look at Stiles who had somehow come upon him without warning, smiling at the mischievous look on the young man’s face. 

“I was just – thinking,” Peter replied.

“Well that’s out of character – it looked a lot like brooding from here. I need you to come inside.” Stiles took Peter’s hand, tugging him up from his seat.

“And why do you need me to come inside?” Peter followed willingly, allowing himself to be tugged towards the house.

“Because Derek and Jackson are due within the next few days and there are still a few rooms in the house that we haven’t christened yet.”

“I honestly don’t see how that’s possible!” Peter replied, stepping up close behind Stiles and grabbing him around the waist.

“I know, right? But there’s a panic room that needs to be scented properly – I’ve already got Isaac in there stripping off. Now I just need you and Daddy, and we can make it smell like home.” Stiles turned within his grip and cupped his face, leaning forward to give what began as a gentle kiss but turned into him sucking hard on Peter’s lower lip as his hands grabbed Peter’s ass. “And after the panic room, there’s the mud room and the greenhouse, as well as the attic – “

“As you wish, sweetheart.”

* * *


End file.
